


The Minding Baby Watson Date

by HeayPuckett



Series: The Dating Life of Sherlock Holmes [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humour, I hope, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform, text fic, the obligatory babysitting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeayPuckett/pseuds/HeayPuckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a family emergency springs up, John Watson has not choice but to call on his friends Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper to mind his infant daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minding Baby Watson Date

**Author's Note:**

> It's my personal belief that all Sherlolly writers should write a Baby Watson fic, a BAMF Molly fic, a Toby fic and a Confused Dating fic. This is me working my way through the list.
> 
> Dedicated to Stormweaver, who is a great beta reader and very patient.

* * *

 

A sense of déjà vu overcame Molly Hooper as she walked up the front steps of a cute little house in the suburbs of London. How many times in her teens had she done this exact thing: spent date night babysitting for family friends? This time she wasn't even getting paid. On the plus side, this time she was allowed to have her boyfriend over to help. 

 

"Molly, I am so sorry about this," Mary Watson said as she opened the door to meet her friend on the front stoop. The women embraced and went back into the foyer. As Molly hung up her coat, John met them and apologized again. 

 

"Don't be silly, John. You can't choose when a family emergency happens."

 

"I'm not so sure," John said with a sad smile, "Harry seems to have impeccable timing. I'm just sorry to be the reason behind another ruined date with Sherlock."

 

"John," Molly said with a grin, "my last date with Sherlock ended with the two of us being strip searched by Interpol. I think it's safe to say the bar's been set really high for disastrous dates. Babysitting on short notice doesn't even rate a one."

 

John gave her a look, "Yeah, about that. Try not to let in any international smugglers or jewel thieves while we're gone." 

 

"Yes, sir, Dr. Watson. I brought homework for after the baby is asleep."

 

"And stay out of the liquor cabinet," Mary added with a grin.

"I've given Sherlock all of the instructions," John started. 

 

"And I've sent you all of the things he forgot," Mary finished, waving her phone. With that, the two left. 

 

Molly continued into the front room where she found Sherlock having a very earnest conversation about acceptable behaviour with a gurgling two month old. She stood in the door way watching her tall, handsome boyfriend pacing slowly before the Moses basket in which the baby lay. The tiny girl blew spit bubbles in response to Sherlock's questions. 

 

Molly stifled a giggle and mused to herself that minding a baby on short notice might turn out to be a nice date after all. 

 

\----------

**Incoming message 07:35**

 

Everything OK? -JW

 

_Fine here. How is Harry? ~Molly_

 

Getting her stomach pumped -JW

 

Any tantrums yet? -JW

 

_Not yet. Close call when we ended up with the wrong takeaway. You know how he is ~Molly_

_Oh, you meant the baby. No, she's an angel ~Molly_

 

_\------_

**Incoming message 08:11**

 

Baby asleep yet? -JW

 

_No. Sorry. She's winning a staring contest with Sherlock ~Molly_

 

First Toby, now my daughter. He hates losing. Expect that tantrum soon -JW

 

\----

 

**Outgoing message 09:23**

 

Mary? Who taught Sherlock to change nappies? ~Molly

 

I did. Why??? -MaryWatson

 

Did he fold the nappy in the shape of a swan? -MaryWatson

 

_No. He did it perfectly. And fast. ~Molly_

 

He timed it again, didn't he? -MaryWatson

 

His personal best is 19 seconds -MaryWatson

 

_16.3 seconds  ~Molly_

 

WOW -MaryWatson

 

\-----

 

**Incoming message 10:41**

  
**  
**Did Sherlock finally give up the staring contest? -JW

 

Is the baby asleep yet? -JW

 

Molly? What's up? -JW

 

Sherlock? -JW

 

Sherlock. Respond or expect Senario Blue -JW

 

**Ebrythn dfine her -SH**

 

What's going on? -JW

 

You only misspell like that if you're drugged -JW

 

Wait, are you two snogging? -JW

 

In front of MY DAUGHTER? -JW

 

_No! Sorry, John ~Molly_

 

_**Baby asleep. Can't see us -SH** _

 

_**Go away -SH** _

 

_He means we are NOT doing anything inappropriate in front of the baby ~Molly_

 

Don't traumatize my daughter -JW

 

She's new. -JW

 

_**No longer a concern. Baby awake again. -SH** _

 

_**Have I mentioned how grateful I am for the chance to give up private time with Molly to mind your spawn? -SH** _

 

The baby hijacked Molly? -JW

 

_**Yes -SH** _

 

Sorry mate. -JW

 

_**No you aren't -SH** _

__

Welcome to my world -JW

 

\---

**Incoming message 11:08**

 

Harry's sorted. Be home in 20. -JW

 

All clothes better be buttoned up correctly -JW

 

Hello? Everything still ok? -JW

 

_Fine ~Molly_

 

Molly? -JW

 

_Sherlock finally got the baby to sleep ~Molly_

_He got a little creative ~Molly [file attached]_

[...downloading image...]

 

Mary says bless you and your mePhone -JW

 

That pic should be good for 2 weeks of teasing -JW

 

Molly? You ok? -JW

 

_Yes ~Molly_

_No ~Molly_

_I want one ~Molly_

 

A baby or a Sherlock? -JW

 

_Both ~Molly_

 

Give it time, love -JW 

 

You're halfway there already -JW

 

\------

 

Mary and John arrived home to find their friends in the front room. Molly was completely absorbed with the sleeping bundle in her arms. Sherlock, on the other hand, was studying Molly with a kind of intensity John had only witnessed a few times. The older man smiled to himself as he watched Sherlock watching Molly. She might be closer to getting her two fondest desires than she knew. 

 

 

 


End file.
